1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a modular jack designed to prevent an improper insertion of a smaller sized plug connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
RJ-11 and RJ-45 receptacles respectively engaging with corresponding RJ-11 and RJ-45 plugs are commonly used in network communications. RJ-45 receptacles and plugs have larger dimensions than RJ-11 receptacles and plugs. Therefore, a RJ-11 plug or any smaller sized RJ type plug may be inadvertently inserted into a RJ-45 receptacle, which may result in damage to the terminals of the RJ-45 receptacle.
Chinese Patent Issued Number 2922185Y discloses a receptacle connector having means to prevent incorrect insertion of a smaller sized plug so as to protect terminals of the receptacle connector. The receptacle connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing and a shell covering on the housing. The housing defines a receiving cavity for receiving a mating plug through a front face thereof. Each terminal defines a connecting portion, and the connecting portion defines a front end and a rear end. A contacting portion is defined between the front end and the rear end, and a blocking portion is defined on the front end aligned with the contacting portion. When an undersized plug is inserted into, the passages defined in the plug are not corresponding to the blocking portion, so that the blocking portion may block the front of the plug to prevent further insertion of the undersized plug.
But the blocking portion is just for a specific kind of terminals, and the forming process of the terminals is complicated, the cost is very high. Hence, a new design which can prevent incorrect insertion of a smaller sized mating connector is required.